


Fifteen Feet Of Pure White Snow

by doctorwhoandsushi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, RPF, Romance, Sexual Tension, Snow, slight smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhoandsushi/pseuds/doctorwhoandsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Jenna get snowed in when they're supposed to be filming Doctor Who in Buffalo, NY. They decide to kill the time with reading some fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Feet Of Pure White Snow

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I got on Tumblr: "How about a story where Peter & Jenna travel to Canada (or somewhere cold) to audition for a short film. The weather is very bad and they get snowed in at the cabin they are staying in and they end up passing some of the time reading 12/Clara fanfics together...."  
> I planned to make it just some fun but it turned out differently. I don't know what hit me when I wrote it. Not entirely happy with the end but I'm still posting it because I promised I would write this almost a month ago  
> WARNING: Don't read if you don't like RPF! I love Peter x Elaine and Jenna x Richard, this is just some fun

After sleeping off the worst part of their jet lag – they had arrived in Buffalo in the state of New York late last night to do a week or two of wintry filming – they scrambled together their stuff for the first day, only to find the windows a bit too dark for the time of day. Peter was quite sure that the sun rose here in winter. Jenna tried to open the door but it was jammed. “I think we’ve been snowed in,” Peter smirked, settling himself on the couch. “What’s so funny about that?” Jenna asked, secretly admiring that crooked smile of his. “It means,” Peter answered with an ever-growing grin on his face, “that we now got quite a lot of time to spend together in a small cabin.” Jenna laughed and threw her scarf at him. “Dirty mind.” But she had to admit, the cabin was not very big: just for them two and Steven Moffat. The latter was already on location to give the local director some instruction. The blizzard had probably hit a few hours after he had left. Their equipment was not quite used to the cold so the location manager had hired a local filming crew. There were only two bedrooms, a small bad room and a tiny kitchen. The living room, where they were now sitting, wasn’t very big either but it was very cosy and there was Wi-Fi.

 

“I’m going to try and call Steven,” Peter announced. “Yeah good luck with that,” Jenna waved her hand. Peter frowned “what do you mean?” Jenna smirked, “there’s like one and a half meter of snow outside, do you really think you’ll be able to make phone calls?” Peter was already fiddling with his phone. “I can only try.” Jenna shook her head in disbelief at his stubbornness. “You know,” she said, placing her hands on her hips, “if it doesn’t work, you can always sonic it.” Now it was time for Peter to hit her with something. He grabbed a pillow, which flew across the small living room, hitting Jenna straight in the face. “Ooooh!” Peter shouted proudly. “You’re such a child,” Jenna winked, sitting next to him on the leather sofa but keeping some distance. “You’re right,” Peter said reluctantly after a minute of repeatedly pressing buttons and holding the phone to his ear, “no coverage.” Jenna threw him a proud glance.

 

“How was sleeping with Steven?” she asked him curiously. Because the BBC had to cut in the budget, the location manager had booked a smaller cabin than originally planned with only two bedrooms so one of them had to share their bed. It had been quite an awkward conversation. Steven didn’t seem to mind it too much though. “I think it’s best that I’ll uhm, I’ll sleep with Steven I think? So you can sleep alone?” Peter had muttered. His ears had been quite red. Steven might not have noticed it, but Jenna definitely had. Although she would’ve had no problem sleeping with Peter and she felt really sorry for him, she thought it was probably the best decision, knowing that things they would later regret might happen. It was an issue they never spoke about but they both knew it was there, lingering between them during the awkward silences.

“Oh,” Peter said, “uhm. Not very good, actually. Steven snores quite loud and he clearly missed his wife in bed as well.” Jenna gaped at him. “Excuse me?!”

“No, no, not like that! He just kept grabbing my hand.” Peter winced, the memories of the night obviously not his best. “Poor you,” Jenna laughed. Peter gave her a playful offended look but it also contained the slightest trace of irritation and she knew he probably didn’t mean to show her but he was quite irritated by the fact he had slept bad. “I’m sorry,” she quickly said, “maybe I can sleep on the sofa tonight so you can sleep in my bed?” Peter grabbed for her hand. “No, sorry, that’s not what I meant.” Jenna looked at their hands and she felt a blush creeping up her neck. She then moved her gaze to Peter’s face, only to see how his eyes were focused in shock on the touching skin as if he hadn’t meant to do that. He quickly let go of her small hand. “If there’s anyone who should sleep on the sofa, it’s Steven,” he added, “but that won’t happen probably, I’ll be fine.” He gave her a weak smile. Only then she noticed how very tired he looked. “Now we’re free maybe you can rest your eyes a little?” Jenna suggested. He gave her a small nod with a grateful smile on his face and went back to his bedroom.

 

Meanwhile, a big grin appeared on her face as she took her laptop. Wi-Fi was still working, luckily. _archiveofourown.org_ , she typed in the address bar of her Internet browser. Then her fingers formed the word _whouffaldi_. Her eyes lighted up at seeing all the work fans put in writing little stories about their characters.

*

Usually Jenna wasn’t very interested in what fans were saying to each other, although she found it a little weird that they seemed to be talking about _boats_ all the time. But then a fan asked her whether she checked _AO3_ sometimes. She didn’t even have a clue what the fan was talking about but she was eager to check it out because it wasn’t the first time she had heard the name. One night in Seoul she had found herself typing the letters into _Google_. ‘ _We’re a fan-created, fan-run, non-profit, non-commercial archive for transformative fanworks, like fanfiction, fanart, fan videos, and podfic._ ’ the description had read. She had no clue as to what it meant so she decided to type her own name in the search bar. An awful lot of results popped up, containing her and Matt [Smith]’s name but some also featured her and Peter. She had decided to click on the top one, called ‘ _Giving comfort (Jenna)_ ’. Apparently it was some kind of story about her being sick and Peter taking care of her. Her head was buzzing because of the accurateness. She had been up all night, discovering the meaning of _smutt_ and _fluff_ and she had finally found out what _shipping_ was. Apparently the fans were not interested in big boats in the slightest. In the morning she had found out about _Whouffaldi_ , which was a ship between Clara and the Twelfth Doctor, but by then Peter had already been knocking at her door to call her for breakfast.

*

She clicked on a fic called ‘ _Reunion_ ’. It was beautiful and ended in reunion sex. She would _never_ admit to Peter that she read such things and that she enjoyed it. She didn’t know what he would do, but she thought it would ruin their friendship and she didn’t want that to happen. Then, after she decided that she had read most of these works already, she tried ‘ _Peter Capaldi_ ’. She had never done that before but the results were -- well, they were amazing. She quickly glanced around the living room. The door to Peter’s bedroom was open but all was dark and silent inside so she considered it safe to click on ‘ _Forgive Me Father - Cardinal Capaldi Fic_ ’. It was a smutty Peter/You fic. She loved Peter in his cardinal Richelieu outfit. She couldn’t say it out loud, but she had caught herself groaning in front of her television once while watching _The Musketeers_. The fic – she couldn’t think of it any other way – was just hot. She felt the pressure building between her hips. When she finished the little story she let slip a giggle. What in the name of sanity was she doing?

 

“Can I laugh with you?” Peter’s voice made her stand up from the couch, the laptop tumbling from her knees onto the floor. ‘Fuck,’ she thought, thinking about her laptop _and_ being caught. “I was – uhm, reading – something?” she stuttered, “have you had enough rest?” Peter raised his eyebrows in mild surprise of her nervousness. ‘Shit,’ she thought, ‘stop blushing.’ “I’m sorry for scaring you up,” he smiled, “I should’ve coughed or something.” Jenna forced a smile on her lips and scrambled the laptop from the ground. “Is it still working?” Peter asked concerned. “Yeah, -- yeah I think so,” she muttered, trying to click away the website while grabbing the laptop from the floor. “ _Archive of our own_?” Peter asked, “I’ve heard that before.” Jenna then decided it was better to tell him the truth – or parts of it at least. She sat back on the couch. “Yes, a fan told us to check it out on the World Tour, it’s a site full of stories about famous people and characters,” she began, finally managing to click away the ‘ _Cardinal Capaldi_ ’ fic with trembling fingers, “and about us as well. I mean – Clara and the Doctor.” Peter gave her a cocky eyebrow and came sitting next to her. “So people write stories about _us_?” Jenna felt so hot that she thought he would notice it as well. “Yeah, I’ve read a few, some of them are really good actually, but some are just weird.” When she noticed that Peter didn’t care at all about the things she did on the internet, she finally managed to calm her nerves a little. She would not show him the smutty fics of course.

 

“Jenna! You made me curious! Show me one!” Peter said, leaning in close to look on the laptop screen. There was heat radiating from his body and when she glanced up, Jenna noticed that he had a rather smug smile on his face. She knew exactly what was going to happen. “’ _Doctor Dog_ ’, Jenna, click that one,” Peter pointed at the screen, jumping up and down in his seat. “No, no, no, Peter, that’s not a good one,” Jenna squealed but it was too late, he had pushed her hand away from the touchpad and was clicking the title. Jenna moaned silently but Peter’s smug expression only grew bigger as he held her wrists and started reading. Jenna just stared at his face. She was determined to see his expression. It was kind of exciting, Peter holding her wrists firmly and his eyes darting from left to write on the screen, his smug smile changing into a gaze full of lust. She was a little scared by his expression. She knew she probably couldn’t restrain herself if she kept looking at his lustful eyes and she didn’t want stupid things to happen.

‘ _Holding his wrists she leant up and licked off the droplets of water that sat in the hollow of his neck, making his eyes flutter shut in the seductive move. "You do it to me" he muttered shyly._ ’ she read, as Peter made an awkward movement with his legs. Then he took the laptop from her and placed it in his lap. “Hey that’s mine!” Jenna threw him an offended look but he ignored her and read on. When he finally finished she looked anxiously at him but he merely smiled, “let’s read some more.”

 

‘ _Touch Me_ ’ was the next one he clicked on. Jenna moaned again; she knew exactly what happened in this one. She read along with him, she had stopped caring about what Peter was thinking because he was actually enjoying this.

‘ _She bucked as he slide his thigh between her legs, pulling her hair gently to tilt her head back to kissed at her neck, Clara bit her lip to muffle her moan as she rocked her hips pressing her heat against his thigh._ ’ she read as he moved his legs again and rearranged the laptop in his lap. As realisation hit her, Jenna felt the pressure between her hips, which had lowered a little, build up again. ‘Stop having such a dirty mind,’ she thought, ‘it’s probably nothing.’ She glanced at Peter, who was now slightly red in the face. He was still sporting that smug smile as he read on.

‘ _"Ah-Fu-gunna come!" He groaned as she took him into her mouth grasping his thighs as he cried out spilling thickly into her throat.  
"Gods Clara!!" He moaned as she licked him clean and tucked him back into his trousers._ ’

“I – uhm, I need to go to the toilet,” Peter muttered and he put the laptop on the table, quickly covering his crotch with his hands and off he went. ‘My dirty mind was actually right’, she thought proudly as she heard slight stomping behind the door to the loo. “Are you all right in there?” she giggled. “I’m fine,” he called back, his voice sounded clear from behind the thin wood and he was out of breath. Jenna merely chuckled before grabbing her laptop and shamelessly clicking on her favourite fic.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to write another chapter on the Steven Moffat bed thing so wait for that one, but it may take a while :-)


End file.
